At present, when an aluminum wheel is machined, the lubrication method uses a cutting fluid lubrication, that is, a cutting fluid with a proper concentration is prepared in advance, a fluid supply device sprays a large amount of the cutting fluid to a machined part for lubricating, and then the waste fluid is recovered. The traditional cutting fluid lubrication method has many disadvantages: the use cost of the cutting fluid is very high; during the use process, the cutting fluid flows away, bursts, drops, leaks, and is prone to producing peculiar smell and odor, which not only pollutes the environment, but also causes certain damage to the health of operators. Therefore, for the aluminum wheel machining process, a novel and environment-friendly lubrication method must be sought to replace the traditional cutting fluid lubrication so as to reduce the production cost and improve the production environment. The micro-lubrication cutting technique is to mix a small amount of pollution-free oil mist into compressed gas to replace the large amount of cutting fluid to cool and lubricate a cutting point. The high-speed oil mist spray increases the permeability of the lubricant, and improves the cooling and lubrication effect, thereby improving the surface machining quality of a workpiece. At present, such technique is widely used in the fields of gears, crankshafts, mold processing, etc., but has not been involved in the aluminum wheel machining industry. Based on the current situation, the present patent innovatively introduces the micro-lubrication technique into the aluminum wheel manufacturing industry and invents a micro-lubrication device for wheel machining.